While the spread of mobile devices has increased rapidly in recent years, there has been an increasing trend toward the use of personal computers (PC) in conjunction with mobile devices. The PCs and mobile devices may also be used together with a cloud server. In view of this pattern, there has been a growing demand for technology capable of managing content stored in various electronic devices.
Conventional solutions may store content in various electronic devices but may not integrate or display the content in one portable terminal. Thus, conventional techniques may not permit the scattered content to be centrally managed. Moreover, conventional techniques may display redundant content repeatedly. In addition, conventional techniques may not be able to search for content scattered among different electronic devices.